Mitchell
| platform = Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC (Steam) | release = *Q4 2017 | series = Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games series | genre = compilation | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Mitchell & Aang Olympics Collection is a compilation video game in the Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games series series, released for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and for the PC in Fall 2017 in Japan, North America, Europe and Australia, and for the Steam worldwide in Fall 2017. The game is officially licensed by the International Olympic Committee, as have the other games in the series. It was was developed by Konami Digital Entertainment B.V., with assistance from THQ Nordic GmbH, and published by THQ Nordic and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. It is the very first compilation video game title in the Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games series. The compilation video game is a 4 collection of the Mitchell & Aang videogames; Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games, Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games, Mitchell & Aang at the London Olympic Games and the Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi Olympic Winter Games series. Gameplay The game features thirty-four playable characters from Mitchell Van Morgan and Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as the option to use a previously made Mii character in-game. New playable characters (or 'guests') to the series include Diddy Kong, Nabbit, Wendy O. Koopa, Larry Koopa, Rosalina, Toad, Dry Bowser, Jet the Hawk, Rouge the Bat, Wave the Swallow, Espio the Chameleon, Zavok, Sticks the Badger and Zazz. Each character has their own individual statistics for 'power', 'speed' and 'technique', which affect the player's performance depending on the variables of the minigame. Boxing, rugby sevens and football debut in the game alongside refined versions of returning events, such as athletics, volleyball, archery, swimming and equestrian. In the Wii U version, some of the minigames have motion control functionality using the Wii Remote controller. Each minigame is held in a re-creation of its corresponding venue in the actual 2016 Rio de Janeiro Olympic Games. Development The game was first revealed on the Japanese Nintendo Direct website on May 30, 2015. Like the previous games, the game was officially licensed by the International Olympic Committee. Both versions of the game released worldwide in 2016. An arcade edition of the game was also announced by Sega, which was released in Japan in 2016. 株式会社セガ・インタラクティブ|url = http://am-show.sega.jp/2015summer/mario_sonic_ac/|website = am-show.sega.jp|accessdate = September 12, 2015}} It was released in North America and Europe on June 24, 2016. Reception On the review aggregator Metacritic, both the 3DS and Wii U versions of the game received "mixed or average" scores of 60 (based on 30 critics) and 65 (based on 26 critics) respectively. The game was criticised for being too similar to past instalments of the Mario & Sonic series. Nintendo World Report gave the Wii U version a 7/10, stating "While the limited amount of events are the major downer here, I had fun playing them alone or with friends". Games *Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games *Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games *Mitchell & Aang at the London Olympic Games *Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi Olympic Winter Games References External links *Official website (3DS) *Official website (Wii U) Olympic games 2017 video games Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2017 Category:Crossover video games Konami games THQ games Category:Video games published by THQ Nordic Nickelodeon video games Nicktoons video games Mitchell Van Morgan video games Mitchell sports games Mitchell Universe games Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender games Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games Category:Olympic video games Video games developed in Austria Video games set in 2017 Category:Video games set in Brazil Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:Windows games Category:PC games Category:Steam Workshop games Category:Video games composed by Jun Senoue Category:Video game compilations